Connor
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Connor se mete en problemas por irrespetuoso y la respuesta de Ángel está lejos de ser la que esperaba. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Connor no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, su padre simplemente lo puso sobre sus rodillas lo había azotado como a un niño pequeño, y ahora estaba acostado sobre su estomago y sin saber cómo enfrentar al equipo, no había manera que el volvería a verles la cara después de que todos supieran que su papá le había dado nalgadas, bueno no es como que no se lo mereciera, y si haberle tratado de pegar a papá definitivamente no fue buena idea, pero él esperaba que Ángel reaccionara como siempre, un par de puñetazos locos y listo pero no esta vez Ángel había tenido que reaccionar como papá un par de buenos nalgazos delante de todos en el hotel.

Connor se quedo dormido recordando los acontecimientos.

El abrió la puerta para salir sin pensar siquiera en pedir permiso, cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

"¿donde crees que vas? hijo"

"que te importa"

"bueno puedes ir a que te importa tu pieza"

"tú no medas ordenes" dijo abriendo la puerta, él sabía que estaba a plena luz del día, pero no contaba con que todo el equipo venia llegando y le impidieron el paso.

"a tu pieza Connor" ordeno Ángel nuevamente.

"vete al infierno sucio vampiro" le grito

Ángel lo tomo de un brazo para indicarle la dirección a su habitación, conteniéndose de no darle un par de palmadas en la boca.

"Suéltame" grito Connor mientras le mando una especie de combo bofetada a su padre, pero Ángel tomo el brazo de su hijo y con ese mismo impulso puso a Connor en su cadera y comenzó azotar su trasero, todos en el hotel quedaron con la boca abierta, y ninguno se atrevió a siquiera abrir la boca. Mientras veían como la mano de Ángel hacia contacto con el trasero de su hijo una y otra vez, hasta que Connor rompió el silencio.

"Para que haces"

"no parece obvio hijo"

"suéltame Auch"

"no hasta que aprendas a comportarte"

"Aaaah me duele, suéltame todos están mirando" rogo su hijo.

Ángel finalmente cedió a la petición de su hijo sin antes decirle en con voz muy firme.

"vamos a subir a tu pieza y mi mamo tendrá una conversación muy larga con tu trasero desnudo, escuchaste bien Connor"

"NOOoooo" grito con horror

"bueno entonces tendremos esa conversación aquí" dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el sofá redondeo y rojo de la sala.

"NO por favor, Ángel para están todos"

"es papá Connor" dijo pegándole tres palmadas mas

Connor comprendió que Ángel no cedería y definitivamente no quería que su papá le siguiera pegando con público, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar en Ángel como papá, esta era primera vez que Ángel le exigía llamarle así, no dejo de pensar que tal vez si 'papá' hubiese puesto los limites antes no tendrían esa conversación.

"lo siento papá no lo hare mas"

"eso espero hijo, vamos a terminar esta conversación" dijo sentándose.

"papá vamos arriba vamos arriba" rogo Connor quien a esa altura era un mar de lagrimas.

Ángel ayudo a su hijo a ponerse de pie y lo impulso con una fuerte palmada a su habitación, Connor corrió sin mirar atrás.

Ángel siguió a Connor sin molestarse en hacer ningún comentario a los chicos, esperaba que lo comprendieran pero no podía dejar a su hijo que se siguiera comportando de esa manera, muchos menos permitirle que lo siguiera tacando y ellos peleándose como animales, él era el padre y debía comenzar a actuar como uno.

"Ven aquí" Ordeno al ver a su hijo llorando sobre su cama.

"lo siento papá, no debí hacerlo, por favor perdóname"

"ven pequeño, no quiero tener estos problemas de nuevo"

"nunca más papá"

"no me vuelvas a levantar la mano Connor, porque si lo haces no voy a esperar a estar en tu habitación para pegarte a poto pelado"

"papá no lo hare te lo juro" dijo sin poder dejar de llorar, su padre había hecho un gran trabajo con su trasero y de solo pensar en que ahora le pegaría mas sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

"tenemos un compromiso hijo"

"si papá"

Ángel abrazo a su hijo y lo dejo llorar, mientras le susurraba al oído.

"ya paso tesoro, si prometes esforzarte más la próxima vez"

"lo prometo papi no me portare nunca más mal"

"no prometas imposibles tesoro, solo pido tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

Después ayudo a Connor a meterse en la cama y le acaricio la espalda hasta que su hijo se durmió, luego fue a conversar con la banda.

"chicos yo quería disculparme con todos por lo que tuvieron que observar"

"es tu hijo Ángel" dijo Fred

"si pero debí hacerlo en privado" dijo avergonzado

"Connor necesitaba que te hicieras cargo en ese momento, si yo le hubiese levantado la mano a mi padre es la hora que aun no me podría sentar" dijo Gunn

"lo mismo digo" dijo Wesley

"espero que Connor lo entienda así" dijo Ángel

"va a entender que se lo merecía, es un chico inteligente" lo consoló Fred

"me dijo papá, mi hijo me dijo papá"

No había nada que decir que Fred abrazo a su amigo, Gunn y Wesley le dieron una palmada en la espalda, sabían que había un gran avance con Ángel comportándose un padre finalmente y Connor diciéndole papá.

Connor despertó y al darse vuelta recordó lo que había pasado, y se quedo en la cama por qué no sabía cómo enfrentar a la banda y menos a su papá.

Ángel sintió que su hijo había despertado y al ver que no salía de su pieza supuso lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo.

"¿puedo pasar?"

Al no tener respuesta de su hijo decidió entrar y se sentó al lado de su pequeño.

"¿como estas?"

"como quieres que este papá, me pegaste como a un niño pequeño delante de todos" dijo sin levantar la cara de la almohada donde la tenia enterrada.

"hijo te merecías cada azote que te di, si es que no mas"

"pero dolió" se quejo

"lo sé tesorito" dijo Ángel sacándolo de la cama y lo acomodo sobre sus rodillas para poder acariciarle la espalda y poder contenerlo mejor.

Después de hacer le cariño en la cabeza Connor finalmente miro a su padre.

"no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"solo si mi bebito, no se vuelva a portal mal… vamos tenemos que ir a entrenar"

"no" dijo mientras movía rápidamente su cabeza

"¿qué pasa Conn?"

"no voy a salir de aquí nunca más"

"¿Por qué?"

"todos me van a mirar, todos vieron"

"a nadie le importa hijito, todos han pasado por eso" dijo restándole importancia para que su hijo se sintiera comodo.

"¿tu igual?" pregunto incrédulo.

"bueno mi padre era un poco rudo, el tomaba una correa en mi espalda hasta que sangrara, eran otros tiempos hijo"

Connor abrazo a su padre por primera vez y le dijo

"lo siento papá, no debiste pasar por eso"

"gracias hijo, pero no te preocupes fue hace mucho"

"igual no quiero ver a nadie"

"vamos tesorito, en algún momento vas a tener que salir, mejor lo hacemos ahora juntos"

Connor no pudo dejar a de arrugar la nariz cuando vio que todos estaban reunidos, trato de dar media vuelta para volver a su pieza, pero fue impedido por Ángel.

"vamos hijos, estamos juntos"

"Connor tienes hambre" dijo Fred amablemente

"gracias" le ofreció una tímida sonrisa

"Hey Chico ven aquí" dijo Gunn

"ahora no Gunn no estoy de humor"

"yo tampoco lo estará con soberana paliza que te dieron"

"GUNN" gritaron todos a coro

"no tiene razón, es por eso que no estoy de humor"

"Bueno pero ya va a pasar, porque no pides permiso y vamos a ver una película"

"y estar sentado dos horas no gracias, mañana tal vez" sonrió, era bueno que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

"vamos a entrenar con papá si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros"

"Claro"

"yo soy vampiro" dijo Fred

"y yo inocente" dijo Wesley


End file.
